The Undead
by Mr.E380
Summary: A zombie story, boo, only 46 pages long


.com/image/skulls%20on%20blue%

Table of contents

Cover…Page 1

Table of contents….Page 2

About the author…Page 3

Characters…Page 4

Chapter 1…Pages 5-11

Chapter 2…..Pages 12-21

Chapter 3…Pages 22-31

Chapter 4…Pages 32-41

Chapter 5…Pages 42-45

Back cover….Page 46

About the author

Jesse Quinones is not a big fan about death; it does not mean that he does not play games that have death in them. After playing a zombie game called "Left 4 dead" he realize that there was no real story in it. Just a four player video game about killing zombies. So he decided to make his own zombie story. Jesse Quinones started this story on April 18, 2010 9:13AM and finish it on April 25, 2010 9:33PM

Characters

Jack-A 21 year old young man who is being interviewed by a reporter to relive his experience when the zombie outbreak occurs.

The Reporter-The Reporter is just a regular guy who is interviewing Jack what happen six years ago.

Martin-A black ex-cop who got transfer as a night guard, he is bald with brown eyes, he was getting bored with the lack of action from becoming a night guard but then the outbreak came.

Gorge-He is a war veteran, 67 years old and he is still ready to kill. Gorge does smoke and drinks whisky but in that time area you just might have died before the effects can hit you.

Philip-A roughneck, who just got out of prison a week before the outbreak. Even though he is suppose to be the tough guy nothing scares him more then hundreds of zombies all screaming and running at him.

Sahara-Sahara runs a gym and she also lives in it at the same time, she has a black belt in karate, which makes her fist lethal for fighting hordes of zombies.

Fred-Fred is the leader of an army who his plans were to try to recreate the dead so the dead could fight the wars and saved our lives, but something went wrong in the lab.

_**Chapter 1**_

"I would first like to thank you for being able to make it today." Said the reporter as the young man sat down, he is young, 21 years old, black hair and brown eyes, his name is Jack and his story could change the whole world as we know it.

"Thank you I am glad that I was able to come." Jack gave the reporter a very firm hand shake then sat down.

"Quite a grip you got there, so I herd that you and four others were all part of a group called the "Hero's of Time." Am I correct so far?"

Jack look up and then gave off a short little laugh. "Well you got most of it right, yes I was part of the group called the "Hero's of Time" and yes there was four of us, but you don't know the whole truth."

"That is what I came to find out, please tell me everything that you can remember from that terrible, terrible experience all of those years ago."

"Well…it was the year 2010, April 18, 2010 to be precise, that is when my life had change forever. I was in my small room playing "Left 4 dead" which I do have to say is the best zombie game ever created by the way, but to get back on the topic here, it all started on that day."

"Must….kill….zombies." Jack said not even blinking and keeping his eyes fix on his 18inch T.V.

"Don't get to close to your television Jack it will ruin your eyes." His mother said standing right in front of his open door.

"Not….now…mom, can't you see that I am busy." Jack continues to play for a little while longer, and then he died. "You see what you made me did mom? I died."

"Then why is it that you are still talking to me?" Jack's mother went into the living room and for a moment latter scream into the night sky.

Jack took a deep breath then sighs. "What is it now? Did you saw another mouse again?" Jack gets up and walks into the dining room. "What is it mom?"

Jack's mom slowly gets up from the ground and moaning his name. "Jaaaack….Jaaaack."

"Very funny mom nice try I'm going to bed now." Jack begins to turn around when he saw his mom's face.

"JACK!"

"Holy…this is just like one of my videogames…only this is real and that's my mom." His mom lunge her body toward him and collided, Jack struggle a little but threw his mom off of him, he walks back ward a little to bump into his dad's prize baseball bat. "Not much choice is there." He grabs the metal baseball bat and right when his mom was slowly getting up Jack swung as hard as he can knocking his mom's head off. "Well…that was easer then I thought." Jacks mom's head still moans even though her head had been discounted from her body. "Hasta la vista, baby." Jack swung his baseball bat hard colliding with his mothers head.

The reporter interrupted Jack in his story. "Wait…so you killed your own mom?"

"Well technically she was trying to kill me first…so ya I killed her…wouldn't you?"

The reporter paused for a minute before continuing. "I don't know…I wasn't around during the time."

"Well ok then let…that is my story there are four others."

"Four? I thought there were only four people in the group? You, a girl, a roughneck, and a cop."

"Well thank you for running the story here…can I tell it or should you?"

"No, no my apologies you may continue."

"Thank you…now what you said was true…there were four of us…but there was also another. I will get to him in a bit."

At Moe's bar late at night. "Well…what is the matter with you? You are not drinking a lot today."

"Ah Moe…I just got out of prison…and my girl broke up with me…my life is just not going any where fast I tell ya."

"This sounds like it is going to be a long one. Stay right there ill goes gets the good stuff." Moe goes in the back round, seconds latter he screams into the night.

"Moe…Moe what's going on?" Philip jumps across the counter grabbing Moe's sought gun then headed to the back. "Moe what's going on?" Philip sees his friend on the floor and a zombie eating him. "What the hell?" The zombie look up sees Philip and charges after him, Philip blasted the zombie point blank range with his sought gun. "What the hell was that?" Out of fear Philip runs out of the bar only to stop to see a whole bunch more zombies walking. "This is just not my day today." His voice was loud enough for a zombie to hear him and then a whole bunch of zombies started to charge after him, Philip quickly gets back inside and locks the door, then quickly leaps across the counter again. "It is a damn good thing that Moe keeps a good supply of ammo here I am going to need them."

At the gym "Fit for Life." Sahara works out late at night, someone knocks on the door. "Now…who can that be…don't they know better then to ask me out when I am working out?" Sahara stops punching the punching bag and opens the door to find her surprise guest. "What the hell!" Sahara quickly closes the door to slam it on the zombie hand. "That is so grouse dude." The door breaks down and the zombie attack Sahara, Sahara quickly does a reversal and grabs the zombie in a choke hold. "Who are you?" Sahara squeeze the zombie neck so hard that it came off and blood came out. "Really un cool dude." The rest of the zombie body still stands and try's to attack Sahara. Sahara kicks the zombie in the gut so hard that it went flying. The head was still moaning. "Ok…you attack me, you got blood on me…you are going to die. Hiya!" Sahara stomps on the zombie head smashing it so hard that everything in side of it exploded. "I think I'm going to be sick."

At the head of the judges department. "I hate being the night guard…I never get to do anything fun…they always so Martin why aren't you protesting about the night sift? Ill show them one day…just because I'm black and I work for the night means nothing. All well…another day another dollar I guess." Martin continues reading his playboy magazine when really bright lights were coming to the front window. "What the hell?" A car drove right thru the building then stops right in front of him. "You got the right to…what the? A kid? What in Gods name were you thinking son are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Jack slowly lifted his head. "Driving in real life is not like driving in Grand Theft Auto…wait a minute you're alive!"

"Ya I am alive but you are in a whole lot of trouble mister get out of there."

"Yes officer." Jack get's out of the care with his bloody baseball bat."

Martin quickly draws out his gun. "Hold it….drop….the bat."

"Good idea a knife will do much better." Jack drops his bat on the floor and continues to walk.

"Stop kid you are not going anywhere!"

"You have no idea what's going on around you do you…all well not my lost." Jack turns his head to let Martin get attack by a zombie.

"What the! Get off of me! Kid helps me out here!"

"First off it is Jack, seconded I don't know…you did pull a gun out on me…and you were not really nice ether…should I let you get killed or should I help you? Decisions, decisions."

"I'm sorry…just grab my gun…please!"

"Thanks for the gun." Grabs the gun then walks away.

The reporter interrupted Jack in his story. "So you left Martin to die? Don't you think that is kind of mean?"

"He pulled a gun at me…no. now stop interrupting me."

Martin throws the zombie off of him them Jack shot it in the head. "Took you long enough…here's your gun."

"What in hell was that?"

"You don't know? Wow that is kind of sad…well what do you think? It certainly wasn't human so then it must be?

"Zombie?"

"Yes thank you we have a winner…yes a zombie…don't know how but right now we are living in a zombie world…now where is the armory?"

"It's in the back…what are you thinking we cant get in there."

"Look are you a cop or not?"

"Night guard."

"Well Night guard…Martin. We need all the stuff that we can get to help us…so take us to the armory, let's get what we need, and then let's get the hell out of here."

Martin paused for a minute recalling what just happen only minutes ago. "All right…I don't like it but if that is our only option then let's do it."

When they got to the armory Jack couldn't help but standing still with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "I think I'm in heaven…that's a lot of guns…grenades…bullet proof vest…ammo…we got everything we need."

"But let's only take what we can carry, and what would be more useful as well."

"Good idea…just give me a minute here…ill be like a kid trying to figure out which ice-cream to get…the only difference is that these are guns, and they make things go boom."

When Martin and Jack got out side they realize that what they are dealing with is more dangerous then they thought it would be. "Wow…just like in my video games…this is awesome…the only bad part is if you die you can not restart the game."

"You keep thinking that…come on lets get in a car."

"Don't you watch the movies or play the games? You never get in a car."

"You did."

"Rule number one never travel alone…we are walking."

"All right fine…just don't make to much racket were they will be attacking us."

"Hey you got a kid who kills these things on video games for a living…don't worry about me."

_**Chapter 2**_

As Martin and Jack walk along the city they ran up to Moe's bar were they herd gun noise. Jack was the one who speaks first. "Sounds like a bar fight…I never been in one this has got to be fun." Jack drew out his grenade and chucks it into the bar and when it blew up it left a clear path for him and Martin, they went on guns blazing at the zombies and they leap over the counter for cover. "Hi there how are you doing?" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Did you do that?"

"Yep that was all me…I got about three left."

"Enough talk…we need to get out of here there are too many of them."

"If I could get out I would have gotten out a long time ago…there is a back door but that place is crawling with zombies."

"Sounds like fun…who's with me?"

"Do we have much of a choice?"

"Yes we do…choice one go thru the back door, choice two go thru the front door, choice three die…and since there are three of us we can do one each…I chose choice number…1 by." Jack gets up and heads toward the back door.

"It looks like that is going to be more trouble then the zombies."

"Yes but he is right there is not much choice we have right now, lets go."

As Martin and Philip both head to the back door they see jack taking a sneak peak by opening the door and tossing a grenade threw it. "Well you two decided to choose choice number 1…well let's go." When the grenade exploded Jack quickly opens the door with his sought gun out and started blasting his way of what was rest threw the zombies. Martin and Philip stood there motionless for a minute as they saw Jack plowing threw everything that stood in his path. "Well what are you two waiting for lets go!"

The path led to a swamp which latter they came across a house on the bog with an old guy sitting on the porch. The old man sat on his little rocking chair, rocking back and fourth very slowly, smoking a cigarette, and a few beer bottles sitting next to him. The old man spoke. "You three might want to stay where you are…big wily will be here before you know it."

"What? I think you had a little bit too much to drink right there old man." Philip said with a slight anger in his tone.

"Let's just say that I had not had enough where it could kill me yet." The old man picks up another drink and began to drink it when all of a sudden a giant crocodile came out of the swamp right behind them.

Martin jumps back in fear. "What is that?"

"What does it look like? Not a fish that is for sure." Jack said with anger in his voice.

"Is that Big Wily? It's big all right." Martin said with nervousness in his throat.

The old man still rocks in his rocking chair smoking his cigarette said. "Nope…that's just a crocodile…Big Wily will be here before you know it." The old man went inside and shut the door.

"Ok men it looks like we are going to have to defeat this thing all by our self's." Philip said trying to encourage the team.

"Before we all get eaten." Jack said with a little bit of humor in his throat.

The reporter interrupted when the battle was about to began. "So you, Martin, and Philip, all three of you have to defeat a giant crocodile all by your self's?"

"Ya…that is what I am saying."

"So where is Sahara and this fifth person that you keep talking about?"

"Relax, relax, in time I will get there but not right now…after we had defeated the giant crocodile then we met Big Wily."

Martin breaths hard after the intents fought that they had just had with the crocodile. "Did…did we do it…did we kill it?"

Jack breaths a little bit as well. "If that thing is not moving…it is considered dead in my book."

Philip, the only one who is use going to the extreme was the only one that was not breathing hard. "Well…that thing is defiantly in for the book of world recorders."

All of a sudden eight giant technicals came up strait out of the water and launch onto the dead crocodile and drag it under. Everyone was speechless and Martin was the one who broke the silence. "W…w…what was that!"

The doors unlock and the old man was standing with a whole bunch of grenades, a grenade launcher, a RPG, and an AK-47, he is also smoking his cigarette as well. "That…is Big Wily."

Jack stands there amaze and impress. "I like that guy."

"How are we going to kill it? Big Wily is an octopus." Martin said really hoping not to know the answer.

"Well…that is the question…we will set sail in my boat in the back."

Philip quickly objects. "Are you insane old man! That thing will destroy before we even know it."

The old man gives Philip a creepy smile. "That is the plan."

"I like that guy." Jack follows the old man to the back of the house where the boat is.

"Do we have to follow him?" Martin said with a sigh.

"It is not like we have much of a choice here." Philip said as he walks to the back and heads over to the small u boat. "This thing can help us?"

"Well…when Big Wily decides it is time for a snack he will eat this thing whole…there is enough explosive here to do the trick."

"Then why are you so…you look like that you are ready to go to war."

"Well…we are at war son…with the zombies…grab that remote and drive the u boat in the middle of the swamp."

Philip did as he was told…5 long minutes latter Big Wily took the bait and in no time a giant explosion came and Big Wily flew out of the swamp to land right in front of the old guy's house.

When the old man came back to the front he just started to laugh. "I had not felt this good in a long time! My name is Gorge and I was a war veteran…these zombies will be something good to fight with…smoke?"

Both Martin and Philip look away but Jack didn't. "Ill takes one."

Martin quickly objects. "Those things are a terrible habit kid…they will kill you."

As Gorge light up his cigarette he said. "But not fast enough though."

Martin was taken back of what Gorge had said then all four of them headed off.

The reporter interrupted Jack again. "Wait…I never knew that you smoke."

"Oh there are a lot of things that you don't know about me…but it is ok I don't feel the affects of cigarettes as you would."

"And why is that?"

Jack smiles then leaned back on his chair. "In time…in time you will see why…but in any case we made our way to a gym…and that is where we met Sahara."

"Look up there, light there might be someone inside." Gorge said pointing at a window with his AK-47

"Ya…well if they know what is going on then they would know better and leave the lights off." Philip said doubting that they should go in there or not.

In side the gym they arrived to a lock door and Gorge was the one who spoke. "Ok kids stand back don't want anyone to get hurt do we?" Gorge puts this device on the door, took a few steps back and blew the door up.

Jack who stood the furthest back, face filled up with happiness. "I really like that guy now." As they entered they found the place to be empty…but so they thought…all of a sudden Sahara came out of no where and started to attack Philip.

Philip defend him self but was useless to the surprise attack and both him and Sahara both fell. Philip spoke as they lay on the ground. "What in hell are you thinking woman! I am no damn zombie!"

Sahara gets off of Philip with a sigh of relief. "Well you do smell like one…what are you four doing in here?"

Even though as angry as Philip was he turned calm and said. "We are looking for survivors…do you need any help…we are trying to get out of here."

"Sounds good I'm in…but I got no weapons though."

Gorge throws Sahara a Grenade launcher, sought gun, and a few grenades, and ammo. "Use them wisely."

Sahara, eyes open said "How do you carry all of this?"

All of a sudden mobs of zombies came pouring thru the hallway all racing up to get in the room. Philip was the one who spoke. "Great…now since you had to blow up that damn door we are corner."

Jack grabs the RPG and aim it right at the ceiling and fired it which block the zombie's path. "There happy now?"

"No…what are you trying to do kid get us all killed? Give me that."

"Ok…so since Jack had destroyed our one and only exist…we can make another one you know." Gorge said pulling out some C4.

Sahara with her mouth open and her eyes widen objected. "Do you really think that you are going to blow up a whole in my house!"

Philip was the one who answered even though it was Gorge's idea. "Well…do you care more about your house or your life?"

Sahara did not replay…she obvious love her house that she was in, her house was a gym and she was running a wonderful business, tell the zombies came. Once the wall had been blown up all five of them headed out, like a swat team trying to catch a killer.

"So…what happens after that?" The reporter said during Jacks story.

"Well…nothing new…I mean we killed zombies…and we tried to stay alive…ill skip ahead to a week…that is when some fun stuff came."

"And what do you mean by "fun stuff?" The reporter said moving closer to Jack suddenly being interested.

With his sought gun in his hand, and his finger only seconds away from pulling it the moment he sees something moves, walks backwards and said. "I thought you are not supposed to go threw a dark ally?"

"Well…the road was block off…and this is the only new route that we can take…so take it or leave it." Jack said.

A moan came from inside a back door and Gorge and Martin went to check it out, Martin was the one who spoke when he saw the lonely girl. "Are you all right? Miss are you all right?"

The lonely girl suddenly stop crying as she felt Martin's hand touch her shoulder…then a sweet of blood that Martin had fighting zombies in the past came off of his face and when it fell on the ground it turn out that the girl was really a zombie trying to fight off the effects but failed. The zombie pined Martin on the ground and before she could attack Gorge sought her in the head with his 22 caliber.

As Martin stood up Gorge said. "You need to be more carful next time…this is not the same world as you used to know it." Gorge pulls out a cigarette. "Smoke?"

Martin had this disgusted look on his face and before he could answered a fury of gunshots came from out side and as they both ran out side and when they reach the outside they saw Jack, Philip, and Sahara both firing there guns…Philip was firing to the left, Sahara at the right, and Jack was switching back and forth. Gorge quickly threw two grenades, one for each direction but they just kept on coming. Martin sees a ladder right next to them and yells at them to get on it. They did what they were told and there were a ledge, and another ladder that leads up to another ledge, they all manage to get up there safely as they rested on top of a building Gorge notice that his hand gotten bitten by a zombie, Jack was the first to speak. "You had been affected…cut you hand off to stop it from spreading."

While Sahara, Martin, and Philip, was all arguing saying how stupid of an idea that was Gorge grab his Survival knife and chop his hand right off. All three of them stared in disbelieve and the Jack spoke. "I was only kidding…but you are the most…awesome person I had ever seen."

Gorge puts a cigarette in his mouth then said. "Thanks kid…why don't you help me out hear and light me up…then take one for your self…and in my back pack is some whisky as well."

"Sure."

Sahara stood in disbelieve then said. "What type of person are you? You cut off your hand, ask a kid to light you up, gives him a cigarette, and gives him whisky…who are you?"

When gorge stop drinking his whisky he said very calmly. "My name is Gorge…come on we need to keep going…we are on top of a hospital so we should be able to find a lot of medicine stuff here, keep a look out."

"Like medical Mariana?" Jack said happily.

"Yes like that." Gorge said in a replay as he got up and started walking to the door that led down stares.

As they head down the stares…the zombies were not as bad as they were outside…maybe because these were once humans that was trying to stay alive with one arm, or one leg…but a zombie is still a zombie…they headed out to the front door then started walking onto the road. Sahara was the first one to speak. "Its quite here."

"Yah…to quite." Philip said nervous while trying not to lose his cool.

"I can fix that." Jack said while he sought a car and made the alarm went off. "All better."

Philip was the first one to yell at Jack. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! NOWTHEY ARE GOING TO STAR RUNNING THIS WAY!"

"Well you were complaining about the quite so I thought that there should be sound." Jack said not flinching at Philip's gaze.

Martin was the next one to object at Jack's action "But now a whole herd of them are going to come…do you want us to die?"

"I don't want myself to die…but no need to worry as long as we stick together as a team we can do anything." Jack said but then a sound of a whole lot of angry zombies came running but another sound out pass them all. As they crept closer together, they saw a giant zombie…muscles that are as big as

_**Chapter 3**_

there face, and twice the size of what they are, Martin was the one who spoke in a scared tone "W…what is that!"

"Do you really want to know? Here is what I am going to do…I am going to scream like a littlie girl and run like hell." Without even waiting for a replay Jack scream like a little girl and ran like hell in the opposite direction. As the others follow, try as they might the zombies just kept on coming…but they face a new kind if trouble…Jack had led them to a dead in. Philip was the one to speak "Great…now what do we do?" As all four of them was looking around thinking of something Gorge pulls out his RPG and fired it at the monster, the monster just repel the RPG and threw it off cores, when Gorge saw what it had just done his mouth was open just enough to have his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

The monster jump up, five stories's and while he was in the air he folded his hands together and was going slam hard on the ground. Gorge quick thinking made he had already had another RPG ready and he fired it when he was in the air, the monster flew back wards on top of other zombies but he still moves. Gorge got up and said. "Run."

All five of them ran into another dark ally, and again there were zombies coming from the left, and the right…they knew that they did not had time to kill them so they ran into a door…as they all settled down Gorge and Martin realized that the spot that the girl zombie attack Martin was the same spot…they had just made a huge circle.

As Jack pause to think of what next to say the reporter ask him a question. "So, how did it made you feel that you had made a giant circle?"

"Well I can't say that I felt good about it…but we were safe."

"Did you ever think that, it was you're fought for having the incident occur?"

"Well…we will never know…now will we?"

"I guess not…what happens next?"

"Well…the next thing I remember that we came up to a church. Oh god helps us now." Jack said with his eyes staring up as he remembers what had happen that day.

As Jack, Gorge, Martin, Philip, and Sahara all head up a hill they saw a church…Jack was the one to speak. "Well…maybe we are lucky that the zombies won't come to a place that is so holly."

"Let's hope so." Said Gorge.

As they head out into the church the place was deserted. Or so they thought, a voice that came from up stairs shouted out. "LEAVE! LEAVE YOU EVIL DEMONS, BE GONE WITH YOU!"

Jack looks up and saw the preacher. "Do you think we look like demons!"

"YOU TRY TO TRICK ME! BUT I WON'T FALL FOR THAT! ILL GETS RID OF YOU!" Started ringing the bell in the church.

"No…that will not get rid of us…that will just make ever single damn zombie in this area to come over here and trying to kill us…and when that happens I will personally put this gun in your thought and pull the triggered." Jack said with annoyances in his voice.

Not a seconded latter as the preacher stared to rung the bell zombies, after zombies, came pouring threw…non stop. As all five of them began shooting the zombies it was going to be a win and a loss, if they could be able to survive the on sought of the zombies it will be a win, but the devastation will feel like a lost. While Gorge, Jack, Martin, Sahara, and Philip all trying to kill these zombies the preacher kept on ringing the bell and said. "EVEN THE DEVIL DOES NOT EVEN WANT YOU! GO BACK TO HELL!"

Out of frustration Jack said. "Can I shoot him? He is going to kill us all?"

"We need to head up stairs everyone follow me." Martin said as he ran to the stares.

All five of them all ran up the satires and continue to fight the zombies from above…seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours…they fought for a total of 3 hours non stop till every single last zombie had died. When it was finally over the preacher stop ringing the bell and came down to the five heroes and before he could say anything Jack sought him in the head with an Mk22, and said. "We all knew that he was asking for that."

Instead of anger all four of them all agreed of Jack's actions. The reporter interrupted him. "I feel sorry for you that all five of you had to go thru that but…cant you get in trouble by God if you do that?"

"Look up the middle ages and you will find out the truth about the Popes...and beside I will believe in God when I die."

"So what happen next?"

"Well…you know the fifth teen seconds of fame? Well we had that…and more."

The five of them all headed out into a area that there was a shack, and a guy running into an outhouse. "Get out…leave me!"

Gorge rolls his eyes and said. "Look mister…do you got a boat near here?"

"Ya."

"Ok then, we will be taking it."

"What can you used that for?"

"We are going to used it to get the hell out of here…you coming or not?"

"Ya…let me rest here for a bit."

"Don't make it too long."

"There are some supplies in my house, go in there…don't worry about me…just give me a minute in here."

"Take your time."

Ass all five of the heroes all got settled down in the guys house, they saw there get a away vehicle…it was just an ordinary boat, but more then enough to get them off of that area…but the silence did not lasted long…a zombie scream in the night and not long till hundreds of them came out from the forest. Jack said. "1…2…3…4…5…will you stop moving I am trying to see how badly we are out number here! Can we just go!"

Gorge fully reload his gun and said. "No man is to be left behind. We stay and fight."

Jack rolls his eyes and grab and R.P.G. "Ok then…ill be good…till I run out of ammo."

Philip was the next one to speak. "Take it easy with those things; we need them for bigger monster."

"Ya, ya, ya…let's get this over with."

As all five of them battling out the zombies they needed a miracles of some kind for all five of them to stay alive. Jack was the one to speak with anger in his throat. "How long does it take to take a crap!"

Just then the guy got out of the outhouse and right when he saw the zombies he got right back in. right when Jack saw that he said. "That's it I'm leaving."

But before he could turn around a zombie spotted the man and broke thru the door attacking the guy. When the outhouse stops moving back and forth, the next thing they saw was a giant monster burst out of the outhouse. Philip said. "He is not weak as I thought he was."

The man who turns into a giant zombie jump high as at least five story's in height and crash right threw the house. Jack said. "So…ready to go?"

The man that was going to help them escape turn into a giant zombie and now he is a boss, with the exception of other zombies that are coming threw the forest. It took them a total of 6 hours to kill that boss, time flew by so pass that right when every thing had all settled down the time was 2:30 in the morning. They all gotten on the boat and the boat did not start. Jack said. "Of cores…right when we need it the most…it does not work…how wonderful?"

Martin with his half eyes close studding the boat said "I think there might be something wrong with the engine…let me take a look."

"Sure you do that and I will go back to sleep."

Before he could even close his eye a giant frog hop out of the water and onto the land. Jack opens his eyes and said. "Do you really want to go out into the water? I mean I think the land will be much safer then the open water." Jack got out of the boat and crouch down going to reload his gun when the frog use his giant tongue and swallow up the boat whole with Martin, Gorge, Philip, and Sahara all on it. "Crap…this is not good."

The reporter stops Jack from continuing the story. "That must have been scary…a giant frog came out of the forest and then swallow up the boat…but you all live right? I mean after all there were four heroes of the story."

Jack let out a long breath and said. "You see…that is one of the things I hate about reporters'…they only know the little pieces of the story…not the whole story."

"My apologies…please go on."

Well…have you ever seen the movie Men in black? Well it was like that…the only difference is that I was fighting a giant frog, we don't have all of those cool guns, and…it went like this."

Jack got strait up and dove for cover when the frog jump back into the water, but his eyes were still watching Jack, jack found one R.P.G. and was about to grab it when he remember that his friends were still in the frog. "Great…now how am I supposed to kill this thing and still get my friends out?" Jack looks up at the frog's eyes and decided to shoot the eyes. As the battle progresses the frog blew up from the inside and when the explosion was over, and all of the guts, blood, were all done flying all over the place Jack saw his friends, the battle with the frog lasted for an hour.

Philip and the others were all in shock and Gorge pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it. Philip said. "I think I rather walk from now on."

As all five of them all continue walking they had not realized that they have been so close by the airport. As they walk up they saw sevrial airplanes…the only problem were that none of them knew how to fly. Jack said. "I know how to fly…sort of…I learn from playing videogames."

"This is not a videogame kid." Martin said not certain what to think. "This is real life."

"Like I don't know that…well fine then." Jack said as he continues walking.

As Gorge was eye balling this one plane he said. "How close to reality are these videogames?"

"Pretty real…in my own opium."

"That's good enough for me…lets do it."

Sahara, Philip, and Martin all look at each other but they had no choice but to continue.

As they gotten on a airplane, with luck it started up and they took off, while in the air everyone could rest, there was nothing that could hurt them now. Sahara sat down and Philip walk by her and said. "You're not too bad out there."

"Thanks…you are not a mama's boy ether."

Philip did not know what to say next so he rested on his very small seat. A few hours went by and it was smooth flying so Philip got up and went over to Sahara and said. "What if we are the ones left?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if we need to repopulate?"

"What?"

Jack came out of the control room and started laughing. "How can you be so dumb? He wants to have sex with you so we can repopulate the world…I would to."

Sahara paused for a minute then said. "Wait…if you are in here? Who is flying the plane?"

"Oh." Jack quickly runs back into the control room and brought the plane back up to altitude.

Things settled back together for a little while until the intercom came on. "Hello this is Captain Jack here and I would like to say thank you for chasseing to stay with us on our airplane, now things might be a little bumpy because we will be flying strait into a thunder storm with very big pieces of hell and lighting as well, we had also lost engine 1 and 4 as well, there is a thing that keeps on beeping and it is very annoying, oh and these two giant birds that look like dinosaur are attacking us, but without further ado thank you for flying with us toady and have a nice life."

"What do you mean, flying dinosaur?" Sahara said not hoping to know what the answer is.

All of a sudden the back part of the airplane came apart and Sahara found out what she was asking for, the suction was so powerful that some seats flew out of the whole; all four of them are hanging on for dear life while the bird kept on trying to grab them. Gorge shouted out. "Jack opens up the bottom part of the plane everyone head over there!"

"Uh…negative Gorge…this is not a military airplane this is a passenger one, you get what you get, and you don't throw a fit."

Philip was the next one to speak. "Even in the air we are in danger…how are we supposed to kill these freaks!"

"I got 10 R.P.G. left, we can used them, but be extra carful we don't want to keep missing them." Gorge said while he grabs one and aimed it at the giant hole waiting for the bird to strike again. The bird did what Gorge expected it to do and right when the bird open its mouth Gorge fired his R.P.G. strait into its mouth witch it exploded killing it, but wrights when the bird fell down, they saw more of them. Philip said. "I think we are going to need more R.P.G then just nine wrights now."

The bird battle only lasted for survival minutes it ended when one of them bit off the left side of the airplane wing and it started spinning out of control straight to the ground. Jack manages to level it out just in time for it to hit the ground and split open in half. Surprising every only had cuts and broses from the fall.

As they look up into the pitch black sky they saw the birds flying in circles like voters. Jack was the last one to come out of the airplane. "Well that was fun…can we do that again?"

As they all walk around a little bit they saw a bridge that they could cross but it was also that they did not have much choice in the matter as well. The bridge led over to a train station and that would be there next stop. Jack said. "Remember the Tacoma Narrows Bridge? On how that giant wind came and twisted the bridged? This reminds me of that.

"But there is no wind here."

"True, but this bridge is about to fall apart and here we are walking across it…at least we don't have to worry about zombies that much."

As they headed off into the middle part of the bridge, these huge technical's grab it and pulled it in. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Jack said with fear.

"That is not Big Wily is it? We got rid of it back at the swamp." Martin said sounding very scared even choking on a few words.

Sahara took a look at the big water and said. "What ever it is, its gone now…come on lets head back we cant cross it now."

As Sahara turn around and started to walk the opposite direction about a mile away the same thing happen again and now they are stranded on bridge.

_**Chapter 4**_

That was about 50 stories from the ocean, more then enough for a guy to die if he falls.

Philip yelled out of anger. And Jack walk away. "Great…now what are we suppose to do!"

Just then more technical's come out from the open water and grab Gorge. Luckily Philip was able to shot the technicals so that they can release Gorge.

When Gorge fell on the ground he said. "That thing fix my back…I owe it some gratitude."

"Well saved some gratitude for us gramps, what now?"

Gorge got up and put a cigarette in his mouth. "Well…before we can do anything we first are going to need to get rid of this thing first."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Well if we had more R.P.G it won't be a problem, but for now we are just going need to come up with a plan."

Martin spoke next. "Well how about that one plans that we did to Big Wily last time? That might work."

"Good idea…oks you and I will get it ready, Sahara you Philip, and…where is Jack?"

Philip spoke for Jack's absence. "Do we have to worry about him right now?"

"Ok you and Sahara protect us…let's do this."

As Gorge and Martin found a nice truck to put almost all of there stuff in, the filled that stuff with tons, and tons of gasoline, C4, and other explosives. While Philip and Sahara fought off the technicals, even though it might sound like an easy job it is not if those things are able to crush a car with one blow. Jack went out trying to find a car with keys in it, but no luck then he looks at each car very closely, he finally found a car, and now he is trying to hotwire it. When Martin and Gorge both got done filling the truck up with explosives they hotwired the car and put a rock on the gas pedal to send it off into the water, when it got into the water Gorge pulled the button and the truck explosion was so big that smoke came out from underneath the water.

When that was all over Jack was honking on a horn of a viper telling them to get in…when they all got in, Jack slam on the thrust and was heading strait for the cliff. There was one car upside down on another car so Jack road right on that and he flew right over the cliff and landed on the other side.

Jack drove non stop, threw as much zombies as he could find tell he finaly reach the train station. At the train station there was a train there but that was it…they knew that there will be zombies inside of the train, but the only thing that they can do is just keep moving forward. "Do you know how to work a train Jack?" said Gorge.

"Nope…but it is just like flying an airplane…not all that hard."

"Ok…you will be in charge of the train, the rest of us, let's see if there are any zombies in here."

After a few minutes the train finally started to roll then the intercom came on. "Good…afternoon everybody…thank you for choosing the zombie express please sit back and enjoy the ride."

The sun was shinning out side and the temperature was not hot, nor was it cold, everyone could finally relax and have a good time…even Gorge surprise everyone with food that he made in the kitchen.

About an hour in the train ride a loud noise came from the back, and even though it was not a big deal at first the noise came again and so they went to check it out. What they found was a giant squid holding onto the train not letting go. Philip was the one to speak. "How in hell can a squid be over here?"

"The fish that you ate I got from that area…I never notice a giant squid."

"Well no duh…because if you had notice this part of the train would be blown up already."

Sahara interrupted them. "Will you two stop it? Cant you see we got bigger things to worry about?"

"I got one more R.P.G. left."

"Ok gramps…let it have it."

Gorge fired the R.P.G. in the squid's mouth and it fell off. Everyone was kind of surprise on how easy it was, but it was not over yet. As they thought there troubles were over hundreds if not millions of squids started to come in.

Jack turn on the intercom. "Attention this is your captain speaking…I am just saying that we are being evaded by hundreds if not millions of little tiny squids, don't know why but we are, thank you for choosing the zombie express and have a nice day."

It was 4 hours and the squids still came non stop, the train all of a sudden started heading down a downhill and was going to make a sharp left turn but Jack was to busy shooting squids that the train went strait off the cores…and part of the back train was coming off. Gorge said. "We got to move now!"

Gorge, Martin, Philip, and Sahara were all racing back to the front while the train kept on coming apart…eventually they made it to the driver and Jack turn around and said with a smile on his face. "We are all going to die now!"

The train went faster, and faster down hill so fast that it ran threw an electric fence and crash right threw a warehouse…with people in it.

As all five of them exist the train they were soon surrounded by a whole group of solders with guns pointed toward them. Jack was the one to speak. "Uh…don't get me wrong here…but we are not the bad guys here…the things that runs really fast, and looks very ugly are the bad guys."

Sahara gave Jack a shh with her hands up and Gorge whispered. "Something is wrong here."

The caption of the army came out in front and said. "Welcome…we were not suspecting guess…human guess that is…you have to excuse my men here they are just doing there job, you see we are the G-man and we are doing our mission."

When the caption was finish Jack said. "G-man…you mean like from the movie Public Enemy number 1? Except for more up to date."

The caption laughs a little and said. "Yes…just like that…you see our mission was to bring back the dead…because if we were able to do that then we don't have to spend millions of dollars on men who chicken out when they get in battle…but something went wrong."

Jack interrupts him. "Well of cores something went wrong. Don't you watch the movies? You are never supposed to bring back the dead…that is why they are dead."

"As I was saying…something went wrong in the lab, and one of our scientists got sick, he eventually turn into a zombie, 1 became 100, 100 became 1,000 and 1,000 grew, grew, and grew…till the whole damn world became zombies."

"So how do we stop it?"

"With an antidote that we have…but sadly you five will not be around to get it."

Philip sought out with rage. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO GET IT! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL!"

"Please call me Fred…and I am actually higher up then the president, the president does nothing with out me…and now since the whole world is under my control all I have to do is repopulate the world and I can make my own history."

Sahara was the next one to be mad at Fred. "You're sick you know that…making history, ruling the world, it will never work."

"Well never know till it come will we? Put them to sleep."

The next thing they knew each one of them woke up in different rooms, tied up, duck tape to the mouth and a bag over there heads. Fred took the sack over Jack's head first. "Well…aren't you just a strong little boy? We could use you on the force." Rips the duck tape off.

"I rather be dead first."

"Suet your self kid…but before I do." Fred injects Jack with truth serum "Tell me…everything that you know."

"Other then the fact that the whole world is covered with zombies…nothing."

"That's to bad…tell me…I can let you leave if you will just agree to keep your big mouth shut." Jack spits in Fred face. "Fine have it your way. Pulls out another needle…this here is better then the one before…we can control you then the last one." Fred sticks the needle in Jack's neck. "There you go…all better."

"Then why am I not changing?"

"Give it time…in time you will…but not now." Fred leaves the room and walks into another one where Martin is in. "Martin, Martin, Martin…you used to be a cop…but got sift to…night guard…that sucks." Pulls the bag off. "I can make you a deal that can…I don't know…save your life." Rips off the duck tape. "So… are you listing?"

"Ya."

"Good…because all you have to do is not to tell anyone a single word about all of this…that sounds easy right?"

"What about my friends?"

"Oh…if they refuse then they will get murder."

"No…I cant…I wont."

"Why is this so hard Martin? All you have to do is take the deal and you will live."

"I don't trust you."

"Well that is too bad." Injects Martin with the virus. Then leaves the door to go to another one. This one had Gorge in it. "Well…you got quite the tale to tell…you are a war veteran…even served into Iraq…impressive…look at this…you even got the medal of honor…well, I am honor of speaking to a hero such as your self…ok lets cut the crap." Pulls the bag off and rips the duck tape off. "You are use to torture…you even know how we make people tell us stuff…so I am not going to waste anytime…ether join me…or join them."

"I rather join them."

"Suite you're self then…you are not worth this." Walks out of the door and heads over to the next one, Philip. "Well…Philip…well aren't you the tough guy? Not so tough are you now?" Takes the bag off and the duck tape. "Well…look who the big dog is this time…you do know we could used a guy like you on the force…what do you say?"

"Untie me…then well see who the tough guy truly is."

"I will be taking that as a no…its ok." Puts the virus in Philip's neck. "If you were on the team…that would mean that the girl would have to die." Walks out of the den and into the last area, Sahara. "Well...aren't you something? Yep what a fine body we have here…but don't worry I wont rape you…here at least…so I am not even going to ask you about the deal or not…you got no choice." Stabs Sahara in the neck with the virus. "But don't worry dear; you will still be like the rest of them." Pulls the bag off of her head. "I am so sorry, that I had to do that to you…but in some ways, I don't really care." Pulls the duck tape off. "What do you got to say for your self?"

"Bite me."

"Feisty, but ok…I will see you latter." Fred exits the last door and told one of his men. "Keep them lock up, and see what type of changes that there bodies go thru, I did not put any in the old man, but keep him alive, we might need him latter on."

Time pass and the five heroes all waited, in silence, it was a total of three hours, no food, no water, in fact Jack waited for so long that he ask if he could go to the bathroom nothing happen and so Jack ended up going any way. All of a sudden Philip was staring to sweat a little, then out of anger and frustration he broke free from the rope that tied him together and nothing but pure power and brute force he was able to kick the door down that was lock. Out of surprise the army stood there for a minute and then Philip quickly grab this one guy in a choke hold, took his gun, and there was a moment of silence. Philip check the guards pocket and found a flash grenade, he quick took the pin out and threw it up in the air and ran into another room which had Gorge in it. Jack, Martin, and Sahara all broke free from there chairs as well and Jack threw a chair at the black window which led to another that had Martin in it. Both of them paused for a minute then Jack jumps into Martin's room and all of a sudden the door got slammed open and they saw Philip and Gorge. Philip was holding a M63 with no ammo packs, and a full clip, how they are going to get thru it was beyond them.

Gorge gave off this eerier grim and pulled a block of C4 off of his back, Philip said. "You are one crazy grandpa, gramps…do it."

Gorge put the C4 right on the door so when they tried to bust threw the door it would exploded, all four of them got into Jacks room and crept closely to the door, as they predicted the army kick the door open and the explosion was big enough to kill three guards, the rest all move in the room, a total of five. Fred was watching the whole show in his room then grabs the virus and injected himself with it. The vile was name Type-A.

Philip and the others quickly got out of Jacks room and luckily for them the three guards that died in the explosion threw there guns backwards so Jack, Gorge, and Martin each grab one and they executed the five army men that were in Martin's room.

They headed in to Sahara's room and was able to free her, when they left they saw Fred standing out side clapping. "Very, well done…you five are something…but now you made me angry, and you wouldn't like me when I get angry."

"What are you the hulk now?" Jack said angrily, pointing his gun at Fred.

All of a sudden the warehouse started to shake back and forth then Fred said. "You see…if I cant have what I am looking for, then no one can…in the back there is a warhead that is going to be launch in T minis 10 minutes, and when that warhead goes up in the air, when it reach at 20,000 feet it will release the virus so it can be airborne, and it will travel all across the world, and soon this whole world will be nothing but stupid, mindless, zombies."

"Give me one damn good reason why I should not just blow your head off right now?" Jack said, his fingers only seconds from pulling the trigger.

"Because I know the code to stop it."

Jack quickly lowered his gun and said. "Well that is one good reason."

Fred puts on this evil smile then carries on. "I thought you might understand my reasoning. But unfortunate for you, you will all die any way."

Pain stuck Fred like an iron match, he fell to his knees, put his hands over his head, and was screaming in the air to make it stop. Suddenly the pain did stop and Fred's head was bent down, and

_**Chapter 5**_

he was breathing hard. A Moment latter he quickly jerks up his head and his eyes were as green as the grass. He suddenly let out a giant roar and his whole body turns into a giant zombie, so powerful that there was a crate of explosives right next to him and he grabs it with one hand and chuck it, when it landed it explode.

Gorge said. "Go…get the code…or do something to stop the launch…I got this."

"You will get your self killed." Sahara said. "We always stick together."

"Hey kid…gives me a light will ya?" Jack light up gorges cigarette then Gorge went on. "We fought zombies before…just like he said they are mindless…don't worry about me I done this before, just stop that bomb." Jack nodes his head in an agreement then all four of them headed toward the direction of the warehouse. "Ok you big ugly monster…show old Gorge here a trick or two."

As Jack, Martin, Philip, and Sahara all got to the warhead they had 8 minutes left to try to stop it. Martin said. "Ok…I am good with computers…give me a minute here."

As he sat down Jack said. "How long do you think it would take for a guy to hack into a warhead and stop it from destroying the world?"

"Well we are about to find out…why?"

"Because I serially don't think we can give you _a minute_." From what Jack can see in his eyes he saw, tons, and tons of zombies all running toward the warhead. Jack with his gun drawn said. "Two men, one girl, and one more guy trying to hack into a warhead to stop this world from becoming infected with a zombie virus, and a hole lot of hungry zombies all coming after us…god I love this world…just make sure that no bullets hit the missile and we will all be fine."

Three minutes latter and Fred jumps thru the warehouse to land on a pile of zombies and to be right in front of Jack, Sahara, and Philip. Seeing Fred there they knew that Gorge could not defeat him by him self, but they had no time to grief for there friends lost, only five more minutes were left tell the missile shouts up in the air, and it would not take it long to reach 20,000 feet. To save the world they had to stop it right there and now.

Four minutes latter the might Fred falls to the ground and Martin still did not have the code inputted in time. Jack walks over to the control room and said. "Can I see this for a minute?"

"Uh…sure…but that's all we got is a minute."

"Don't worry it will only take me a second." A seconded latter Jack slams his fist on the computer hard enough to fry it and stopping the launch. "I saw it in a movie once." Jack said as his action shock everyone.

The reporter interrupted Jack when he was about to finish the story. "So…how did you turn the world back to normal?"

"I am getting to that part, just be quite and let me finish."

A scientist came walking out of the warehouse, he was old, bald, had a bad back, and wore glasses. He said. "There goes our chance for world domination."

"Give me one good reason why I should not shot you?" Jack said with tiredness in his voice.

"Well because I got the antidote." The scientist reach in his pocket and pulled out a small vile that had the word antidote on it.

"Well that's one good reason." Jack said with a sigh as he lowered down his gun. "And I am betting that you are not going to just hand it over are you?"

"Don't worry…I don't want this to happen just like you four do, I was force to do this…this antidote…is blood of people who are Type-A."

"I'm Type-A"

"So am I."

"Me too."

"Me four."

"Well then the virus that Fred put into you should not do a thing…this little vessel…is powerful enough to turn everyone back to normal."

Philip spoke next. "But it is just blood…how can that thing save the _whole_ world?"

"A very good question…you see…when we get this hot enough…it will eventually evaporate, and turn into air…and when it does that, any zombie that smells this…give them an hour, day, week, month, or even a year and they will turn back to normal."

Martin spoke next. "Do you have enough?"

"Yes I do…I have a whole storage area that is filled with it…just give me some time to come up with an idea to spread this all across the world. You four…truly are the Hero's of Time."

Back at the reporter place, Jack lean back in his chair, put his feet on the desk and said. "Eventually a week came and we were already were seeing improvements…we were seeing more humans then zombies, after a month almost every zombie turn back to humans, after a year, life was slowly getting back to normal. Philip finally man up and got married to Sahara, Martin is now the new Bill Gates, and here I am…talking to a reporter, six year latter after the zombie massacre."

"Well…I can not say how amaze I am…to be hearing that story…but are you afraid for another zombie outbreak?"

Jack gave off a little smile then said. "If there is another zombie outbreak…I know who to call for support."

"I bet you do…it is getting kind of late out…you don't mind if we dine in do you?"

Jack gave the reporter another little smile then said. "No…I would not mind at all." Jack gets up from his chair and walks over to the open door; he then shuts the door and locks it.

The End

The Undead is the first real story that Jesse Quinones ever made, the rest of his stories were all done like an script. After playing a game called Left 4 Dead Jesse realize that there is no story line to the game, so he went off and made his own little zombie story. It took him 7 days to finish the story, and 8 days to finish all the corrections.

.


End file.
